Wrong Serena: Festivities One-Shots!
by NayruSol42
Summary: Collection of Holiday/Festivity One-Shots inside "Wrong Serena" LATEST CHAPTER! Christmas has FINALLY arrived, and, after being locked up in Brady's house for two months, we decided to go celebrate in Luminose City! Until...we accidentally find a strange group at the forest...they don't seem to be from around here...Who are they? Pokémon XY x FE13 crossover, rated T to be safe.
1. Halloween: A Book of Pumpkins and Ghosts

**Okay, first of all I would like to ask every reader who has seen the original line for this story to forgive me Since…chapter two (wow, that's depressing -.-') I've been in an EXTREME and SERIOUSLY STRESSFULL writer's block, see, I'm about ONE PARAGRAPH from finishing chapter three, but I just can't get the inspiration out for the last pokémon battle, and I got reeeeeeeeeeeeeally stuck there.**

**About why this chapter begins right after chapter three…yeah, Halloween came up and I wanted to upload this on time, buuuut my real life had other plans for me and time passed too fast, then Christmas came up, I wanted to upload this BEFORE Christmas so you wouldn't get too confused, still, I'll explain a bit in each author's note what happened last time, and if you want more details, you can PM me.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyways, about this…collection per se…I tried, seriously, TRIED not to make it important, buuut…I'll advance pairings here…(please don't kill me TToTT) other than that, these will be the stories of how each character got its Legendary Pokémon (yup, each will have their own!) and to go deeper into the characters' backstories, also, I wanted more humor and crossover references and less pokémon battles for this, and…this is how it turned out! Huzzah. TT-TT**

**So far, I've almost finished the first part (out of four, but I will only write two-Spoilers!-) of the Christmas special, only this from the Halloween special (ouch…) BUT I've got it all planned up, and I also planned New Year's, Valentines' and a little surprise over there! (yeah…so much for all of my surprises…) If you want me to write any festivity for this feel free to review it! (Only…I won't make any overly religious references, but I can make religious holidays…er…if it makes any sense…) so, if you want something for the Aztec Fuego Nuevo festivity or something like that, just tell me! (hmm…I could do something for the Fuego Nuevo…)**

**Goodness, I feel like I'm forgetting everything I had to say…well…(oh! I remember now!) I…feel guilty for making you read this HUGE author's note then get to THIS announcement, but…OC's will get bigger parts in this side-stories, that's mostly why this is rated T, because of a certain white-haired OC's addiction to swearing ("Shut up Nayru!" "*sigh*get out of my author's note, Shadow!" *pushes her away from the computer*) and this is ALSO why it's in the genre "Romance" (although not completely because of them). S-So, they'll be there almost the whole time in here, if you don't like OC's, I…doubt you'll want to read this.**

**Right! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY! This whole story is a HUGE spoiler for the third Chapter, so if you want to read it first, wait a little until I finish it **

**Okay, Ricken is the bug-type gym leader, while Sev is fighting him Sheik is poisoned and faints, Sev defeats the rest with Robin but feels guilty for Sheik.**

**I…think that's all you need to understand the chapter, now, enjoy! Keep in mind that there are major crossover references here and extremely LONG descriptions, I marked the beginning and end of these.**

**Also, this chapter gets pretty intense in the end (not Romance-y like, mind) but…please take into account that this is my first attempt in undescribed angst, and it may not be…good…quite at all…**

**And thank you to my co-writer/beta PurpleComet5 (go check her YouTube account if you're a Vocaloid fan pleeeeeeeeeeease!) and my co-writer/miss-chibi-broccoli-er…don't-worry-about-it!-KyuubiKR8! I love you both! Big Pale Blue Juice forever!**

**Okay! I'm done here! Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Well, that was...unexpected" I muttered, Ricken turned to me, only slightly crestfallen.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and lifted Sheik's empty pokéball in my hand, Sheik himself was jumping in front of me.

"I mean...I was overconfident and that made me lose Sheik, it...it felt horrible..." I whispered, the boy tilted his head, the rest of my group walked closer to listen clearly.

"I guess now I understand why that madwoman of a tactician always jumped in front of every sword that threatened to even scratch us, seeing someone hurt because of your orders is...awful, really" Sheik nudged his head on my side, like forgiving me and reassuring me that he's okay, I petted his head. Robin settled for pecking the top of my head angrily.

"Ugh, stop! Okay, back to happy stuff-hold...aren't those the crazy otaku trio again?!" I pointed at the three young trainers, Shadow pouted.

"Hey! We're not a trio! We're a QUARTET, just so you know!" I lifted my eyebrow and sighed, careful to ask the calm Yukito instead of the hyperactive candy addict.

"Quartet?" I asked quietly, the male twin shrugged.

"You know Suzumy likes breaking dimensions, the fourth of our group is from somewhere else too, but she didn't want to come here" he explained, I blinked at the name 'Suzumy'—I knew she would call him Yuki sometimes, but I never imagined he would call her pet names too—but shrugged it off, his sister and the white haired girl walked closer to me.

"So anyways! We're here to tell you you're forgetting something, and that something MAY be inside the Center right now, just...waiting..." Suzume said suspiciously, Laurent eyed her expression for a second and, miraculously, seemed to trust her.

"Thank you for reminding us of this matter, I'm afraid I had completely forgotten" he chuckled lightly and turned to us from Yukito's side.

"Everyone, we must head to the center. There actually IS something there, you can trust them...for the time being" he finished with a glare to the incomplete quartet, to which they quickly took out some colored glasses with letters on them out of nowhere.

"Meanie, we don't always intend pranks, you know?" Suzume pouted cheerfully, Shadow grabbed Inigo's wrist immediately and began pulling him to the center.

"Well, come on! Start walking! It won't be daylight forever!" She exclaimed. The rest of my group and I had no option but to follow her.

* * *

It was about 3 o'clock now, the sun shining brightly above us with few clouds on sight, I could see the occasional pidgey flying around and even stopping for a second to stand on Ricken's hat, yet in such a beautiful day...I was being dragged around by three crazy otakus who probably wanted to prank us.

"Um, Sev? I know Laurent approved but...do you REALLY think this is safe?" Cynthia asked me halfway to the center, I simply shrugged.

"I don't really know about Shadow, but those twins are quite honest, they just have the tendency to try and avoid the question. They've even thrown themselves headfirst some times because of trying that" The bluenette giggled and kept on running until we arrived at the red building.

I heard Suzume giggle, then Shadow shutting her up. 'Yup, definitely a prank' I nodded at Cynthia briefly and saw her answer me equally. Shadow slowly opened the door, and I just HAD to gasp.

Thankfully I was quiet enough and no one noticed. Inside the center was a young man waiting for his pokémon to heal, he had extremely dark—almost black—jeans, black boots, a really dark grey long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket on top. His hair was slicked back and light honey-blonde, contrasting with his clothes completely and— strangely enough—he was wearing some kind of black mask that covered from half of his forehead to the top of his nose, ending below his cheekbones in a weird, superhero-like shape. Pretty childish, from my point of view, but he was still quite dreamy.

Laurent didn't waste a second and proceeded to run at him like a little child 'heh, never thought I'd see Laurent this…expressive' I thought, the masked man smiled softly at Laurent and began chatting with him. I noticed his height was somewhere below Brady's, but still WAY taller that Laurent. From here, the man seemed to be something like the ginger's role model or elder brother, and Laurent in turn didn't seem so far from my age as he usually did around the rest of us, mostly because he was actually SMILING instead of glaring like our deaths depended on it.

Both soon noticed/remembered the company and turned to us, Laurent's smile faded slightly and turned serious. "I'm sorry, that was rude of us. He is the young man I mentioned earlier, his name is Gerome. Gerome, this is the group of trainers this year, we will be traveling together from now on" I only now noticed the coldness of Gerome's expression, unlike the somewhat warm smile he directed at Laurent, even Cynthia could notice he wasn't happy about us, and that he was glaring at someone through the mask, somewhere between the philanderer, the white haired girl and the twins (probably all four of them, actually).

He only nodded as a greeting and received his pokémon from the pink-haired Anna nurse, but before he could exit the center the otaku group blocked him, all with mischievous smiles plastered on their faces.

"Suzume, what is it now?!" I exclaimed, Shadow stepped front "Well, you made a TERRIBLE mistake, all of you…" she said darkly, Cynthia grabbed Brady's arm and hid behind him, Yarne followed her actions with his left arm. Yukito shook his head with an understanding smile, like assuring us that the girl didn't mean any harm, yet her expression said otherwise.

"What?" Laurent asked exasperated. Suzume sighed and pouted again "Laurie! Don't ruin the mood!" Yukito tilted his head.

"Yeah, we just wanted to remind you that-"

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Shadow interrupted, lifting her hands and throwing orange and black confetti.

Everyone stood still for a second with blank faces, before Cynthia, Yarne, Ricken, Henry, Suzume, Yukito and Kalm (quietly) cheered, the rest of us limited to a sigh and even face-palm.

"Oh! Oh! Are we going trick or treating?!" Henry asked while hopping, Inigo glanced at him.

"B-but we're still a long way from Luminose! I heard it gets awesome there!" Cynthia continued, slightly worried.

"Oh, it gets great here too! And Vaniville is still really close by!" Ricken exclaimed too, a bit calmer than the rest, a huge thick mark appeared on Laurent's forehead immediately, before he suddenly opened his eyes in realization and sighed.

"You can proceed with your…announcement" he muttered, Yukito beamed.

"Well then! We WILL go trick or treating!" cheers again, the male twin smiled and signaled to the changing room.

"We took the liberty of choosing costumes for you, you can go change in there! We really hope you like them!" I groaned. 'They chose them, right? Ugh, I could bet my entire life savings I'll be stuck in another mini-skirt the whole day…otaku points included' Shadow took out a binder from her bag and eyed me mischievously. 'right on schedule' I rolled my eyes.

"You're last, Sev, don't worry" Yukito assured, eyeing the binder discretely, but still receiving a leek in the head by Shadow's free hand.

Suzume walked closer to the white-haired trainer too and glimpsed at the paper. She turned to us with a giggle "You'll get your costumes in order of appearance!" A certain young man groaned.

**(Long descriptions begin here, feel free to skip them -.-')**

"Exactly! Your turn, Gerome!" The blonde trainer walked towards the changing room and closed the doors, the twins motioned us to sit down at some chairs around the center and wait for our newest addition. After some minutes he finally came out, blushing strongly and in a white robe like those "yukatas" I remember hearing about somewhere (I thank the twins for the blanks in my mind), he had a huge purple thread-like ribbon acting as a belt for a darker purple cloth wrapped around his hip, with kinda loose even darker pants ending in black sandals. His hair was somehow black instead of its usual golden color. The main reason for his dark blush was that a big part of his quite muscled chest-

"Sev! You're staring!" Cynthia whispered into my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts AGAIN…Anyways! As I was saying, he was fairly topless and his mask was still on his face, Shadow pouted at the last detail.

"C'm on Gerome! Sasuke doesn't wear batman masks! Take it off!" she exclaimed, attempting to rip it off his face. Sadly Gerome was fairly taller than her, and her hopping didn't disturb him much.

After some two minutes of the white-haired girl jumping, the twins finally sighed, and Suzume was the one to give up "Let him keep it for now, he'll take it off at some point" she giggled, Gerome kept pulling his yukata to try and show less skin, no avail, of course. Laurent seemed like he was struggling not to break down laughing, or even smile, for that matter. Inigo didn't waste a second suggesting they all went skirt-chasing during trick or treat, neither of the two really agreed to that idea.

"Okay then! I present to you…Uchiha Sasuke!" Yukito grinned, some clapped at him and I heard Anna whistle from her post, the blonde simply sighed in aggravation.

"Next up is Henry!" The boy stood up and ran towards the changing room in mere seconds, coming back even faster, yet his so called "costume" didn't seem like one at all. His clothing was closer to Inigo's that to his own, it consisted on a partially open white shirt with an orange one underneath, black formal pants, black belt and white sneakers, with his hair in light gray. Nothing Halloween-y AT ALL.

To my surprise, I saw many gasp next to me, the twins clapped while sobbing (fake?) dramatically and Henry bowed slowly. Shadow, Cynthia, Ricken and I were completely clueless about this, but shrugged it off shortly after.

"A PERFECT Kaworu Nagisa, everyone! I KNEW it was right to give you this one!" Many inside the center clapped before returning to their business, time really did seem to tick off too slowly…

The process went on with everyone, Ricken was next, and came out with a green formal suit with a blue ribbon, green matching shorts, long white socks with black shoes and a black patch covering his right eye, along with some fake black earrings. His hair was dyed dark blue. Suzume announced him as "Ciel Phantomhive".

Brady was next, his costume was a light purplish-blue suit jacket—like a high school uniform—with black formal pants and a yellow belt hanging from the side, his jacket was completely open and had a yellow shirt underneath, with a simple necklace with only a coin of sorts. His usually gelled hair was dyed red and covering his face in bangs, it seemed longer (probably a wig of some sorts) and was tied in a small high ponytail, half of "his" hair falling on his shoulders. He was "Kasanoda Ritsu".

Surprisingly enough (not really) Shadow went next, after some minutes with the sound of clothes rustling, groans and even some extremely censored words she finally came out. Her hair had been dyed dark purple and only her bangs flowed front, the rest was tied neatly with some cloth forming a long ponytail/braid of sorts falling in front of her shoulder; her clothes were like another Chon'sin outfit, a short dark blue yukata with a black stripe, a black and gold cloth belt wrapped around it, white gloves, dark blue pants, silver, gold and black armored boots and a darker blue cape with a symbol on the back, a long white cloth from her neck to the top of her head, shoulder armor and a golden sword with spikes hanging from her hip. The last ornament in her costume was a silver mask covering half of her face, her eyes were barely visible and gleamed in a yellow light. "Meta Knight".

After that HUGE description it was Inigo's turn to cosplay as some otaku whatever they wanted to give him, his outfit (lucky me) was WAY simpler than Shadow's, it was the same uniform Brady was wearing, only the suit was closed and had a white shirt with a tie underneath, the yellow belt was missing too and his hair was blonde. "Tamaki Suou"

Laurent time. He was dressed like a butler, to be direct. He was wearing a black tailed suit with a white shirt and a black tie underneath, black pants, black formal shoes, and a pocket watch's chain hanging from his pocket to the lowest button on his suit jacket, to complete his "completely black" outfit his hair was ALSO of this color. "Sebastian Michaelis".

When the young man walked—or stumbled, frankly, because he wasn't wearing his glasses—out of the changing room, Suzume motioned Shadow to stop, she walked past Laurent and into the changing room quietly, peeked inside, and walked to stand next to Laurent, she seemed confused, the other one looked annoyed.

"Suzume, could you please explain to me why I am currently dressed as a butler for Halloween?!" he glared, she shrugged hesitantly, eyeing his costume and handing him some red contact lenses.

"I…have no idea, actually. You were supposed to be Nagato Uzumaki, not Sebastian…" she explained as if someone could actually understand her, Laurent rolled his eyes after putting on his lenses and sat next to Gerome, fiddling with the pocket watch.

After some seconds of confusion Yarne was next, he was wearing a slightly long red jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, brown armor with yellow ropes, brown gloves, loose white pants, brown boots, a sword hanging from his hip and a red headband with yellow stripes, his chocolate hair dyed a maroon color. "Tsuboi Ryoutarou 'Klein'".

Kalm next, he had a long black coat with white belts and stripes all over it, a simple black T-shirt and black pants underneath, short black boots with silver armor, and finally a black elaborate sword behind his shoulder. "Kirigaya Kazuto 'Kirito'".

Cynthia had a short school uniform-like white shirt with a short black cape and a yellow ribbon, black/yellow leg and arm warmers, yellow and white shoes, really short shorts with a triangle themed yellow belt and a huge white ribbon circlet with earphones on her head. Her REAL hair was carefully tied in braids below a short yellow wig with white hair pins holding its bangs, along with a red temporal tattoo saying: "02 Kagamine Rin".

Suzume and Yukito went next 'geez, not another long description…' I sighed, Suzume's costume was quite simple, her hair was dyed light pink and had two yellow star pins on her bangs—one big and the other small—she had a thick, long-sleeved, short-dress-like, simple pink shirt that matched her hair 'such a long description for a simple article' I groaned. Long stockings the same pink color and short loose red boots, she said she was "Kirby".

Yukito's outfit was IN FACT elaborate (not as much as Shadow's THANK YOU) he had the usual prince outfit. With yellow string-like shoulder pads, a turquoise coat lined with golden string and with ropes hanging from button to button, long sleeves folded into a lighter blue end with another button-rope, an orange belt, dark turquoise leggings and orange boots, with a rapier hanging from his hip. His hair was dyed turquoise and held in a short ponytail, finally, there was a simple golden crown on his head. "Prince Fluff".

To my demise, the only one missing was me, Yukito signaled me to enter the changing room with a gentleman-like bow. I rolled my eyes at his dramas and walked inside the room, after closing the door I saw a small box with a Japanese name written on it. 'Probably the character I'll be cosplaying as' I thought, it had a note on how to use the hair dye next to a flask of some gooey liquid, below it was the costume, to me, it looked like a turquoise-gray school uniform. I decided to color my hair first, the note said:

"This liquid is an Anna Original product, handle with care!  
Instructions:  
Pour the contents of the vial completely over dry hair and wait some seconds.  
You may feel coldness and the urge to scratch your head, wait until your hair color has changed to touch it, otherwise you will stain your hand (in this case wash with cold water and the dye will fall off)  
This vial of hair dye lasts for 24 hours, after the time passes your hair will return to its natural state…"

I stopped reading there, the rest was just allergies info—I could remember dyeing my hair once with this thing, that's why I skipped it— and recommendations on more Anna Original products. I followed the instructions and watched as my long red hair turned a bright turquoise color (some shades lighter than Yukito's), I sighed, missing my natural color immediately.

Just as I had imagined, inside the box was a turquoise/gray, school uniform-like sleeveless shirt with a turquoise tie. As expected, below it was the mini-skirt I feared, black with the same shade of blue. I had arm warmers like Cynthia's in the signature color and really long black boots replacing my stockings, I had black earphones and swapped my simple hairbands for some elaborate, black and dark pink bands. Finally, I also had a temporal tattoo for my shoulder, it said "01 Hatsune Miku".

**(End of long descriptions, you can keep reading from here -.-')**

"Well then! We have Gerome as Sasuke Uchiha, Henry as Kaworu Nagisa, Ricken as Ciel Phantomhive, Brady as Ritsu Kasanoda, Me as Meta Knight, Inigo as Tamaki Suou, er, Laurent as Sebastian Michaelis, Yarne as Klein, Kalm as Kirito, Cynthia as Rin Kagamine, Suzume as Kirby, Yukito as Prince Fluff annddddddd…" Just then I walked out of the dressing room, many people inside the center clapped or whistled at me.

"Gosh, I KNEW IT! I just KNEW you would be PERFECT as Miku-chan!" Suzume squealed upon glimpsing at me, Shadow immediately hit the back of her head with a huge white fan.

"That, you pink puffball, is MY line, thank you!"

"I-I'm not a puffball…"

"You're KIRBY, Kirby happens to be a PUFFBALL"

"Meta Knight too" Yukito deadpanned.

"Well, Prince Fluff too"

"There, you are wrong, my friend! Because technically Prince Fluff is made of yarn and cloth—"

" ' ! PUFFBALLS ARE PUFFBALLS!"

My group and I decided to sneak out as the three discussed about string, puffballs and whatever. We walked out silently and let the Pokémon Center door close on its own.

I was the last to walk out. The moment I set a foot outside that door, everything went black around me. I heard a thud and screams afterwards. Many different people. All voices I had heard before.

"Henry! Henry, where are you?! Laurent…Gerome…Severa! Please, Answer me!"

"Inigo! I'm here! Where are you?!" no response, one voice stopped.

"Mother…Father…anyone…please help…I…I'm scared…"

"Y-Yarne? D-don't cry! I'm here!" a second voice ceased.

"Gerome! Gerome, answer me immediately! Inigo! Yarne! Please!"

"Laurent! I'm right here! I-I'm coming!" I tried to run, but my body wouldn't move, I could only scream and pray in the middle of the darkness. Another voice faded.

"Laurent! Inigo! Where are you?! Please! Answer me!"

"Gerome! Gerome, please, listen to me—" the voice stopped, another one interrupted me.

"Ricken! Ricken, where're ya?! Talk t'me!"

"Brady, please-" the fifth voice went silent.

"Ricken…Inigo…Please, promise me…promise me you'll be safe…"

"H-Henry…?" the voice cracked, at the last second, I heard the faintest of sobs. Silence.

The sobs and gasps began once again, now in a different voice.

"Henry…Brady…Please…! S-say something…! ...answer me…p-please…"

"Ricken! Ricken, calm down! I-I'm with you! I'm here!" I could only hear two voices now, a boy and a girl.

"Sev? …S-Sev, where are you? …Please…I-I'm afraid…Please…help me…"

"Cynthia! Cynthia, wait! Don't worry! I'm right here!" My voice finally faded to a whisper, I knew—although didn't feel—I had fallen to my knees, tears seemed to be flowing from my eyes, yet I couldn't feel my cheeks wet, nor I could see my vision blur. I just knew it, somehow. I knew I was screaming, crying violently, gasping and hacking in ragged breaths. But I couldn't hear a thing. Then, I heard a scream. The last voice.

"Kalm! Kalm, Please! Please, I-I need your help! Please…I need you…" I broke into sobs again, at the silence following, I shouted in fear once more.

"Please, Kalm, please don't leave me! Please!"

"Severa! Severa, I'm here! I-I'm right next to you! Don't worry!"

"Kalm! I-I can't see you, where?!"

"Severa! Please, talk to me! Don't…don't leave me here, I…I need you too…" I heard faint sobs. A piercing pain went through my skull that second. I screamed until my lungs hurt as much as my head. The voice gasped.

"Severa! Are you okay?! What happened?!" I couldn't answer, the pain was too strong.

"Kalm! Kalm, Please! Help! Please help me! KALM!" I felt my consciousness fading, the voice was fainter each passing second.

"Wait! Severa, I'm-I'm coming! Hang in there! Please! Severa! **SEVERA**!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yeah…that…**

**I REALLYREALLYREALLY didn't want to make such a HUGE cliffhanger, but sadly Christmas is only 4-5 days away and I'm pretty much…out of time…**

**A-anyways, I really hope you liked it, please review what you thought about the ending and feel free to yell at me for being SO late in updating, just…don't be rude, please, even if I deserve it for making this poor fic so lonely **

**Well then! SeeU in the next 4-5 days! 39! (goodness, too many Vocaloid puns…I'm doomed TT-TT)**

**(oh, every reference inside this fic WILL be posted on my profile so you can understand it…someday…)**

**Nayru, AWAY! (okay, not Virion…)**


	2. Christmas: Time-Frozen Christmas

**Hello again! I'm finally compensating for all those months I didn't update :D**

**Anyways, last chappie was the Halloween special, I really don't want to spoil it, but here it goes…**

**Wait, I don't think I HAVE to spoil it! Or…do I?**

…

**Actually, no, I don't, sorry XD**

**Sadly, for the next special I WILL have to, but you're spoiler-free for now! Hurray! **

**Eh, anyways, I seriously committed to this chapter for about two months (I was planning it when I started Halloween) and…I think it turned out nicely :D**

**So, I'll be introducing two new OC's in here, one is by my really good friend PurpleComet5, Kyuubi and I ACTUALLY convinced her to make one, and here it is! The second one is ALSO by Kyuubi, I mean, the Crazy Otaku Team needed a calm and collected addition XD**

**Oh, this chapter will have TONS of crossover references AND is a bigger crossover, it includes two new series, but only in this side-story, don't worry ;)**

**And now, the chapter! Merry Christmas and enjoy! :D **

**OMN I remember! In the end of the Halloween Special, Brady asks Severa to train with him for a while. That's...pretty much everything…sorry…**

**Er…Enjoy!**

* * *

WS: Time-Frozen Christmas

"Hikari!" The blue-haired boy yelled at the young man walking around Luminose. Upon hearing the voice, he immediately turned to glance at the otaku, to find him running towards him and in his arms in a split second.

"Yuki! Stop that! People are staring!" The older teen exclaimed softly, refusing to hug back the boy, part of his black hair covering his embarrassed blush.

"Well, that is totally NOT my fault, mister! I haven't seen you in AGES!" He grinned, making Hikari sigh quietly in exasperation, deciding to change the subject for the sake of politeness.

"Where's Suzume? I thought she would have hugged me first" the shorter boy chuckled a bit, not letting go of Hikari for an instant.

"Nah, she went to get a chili-dog with your sister, they ran me out for some reason or another and hey! That's Hikari! They should catch up in some seconds" he explained, Hikari sighed again.

"Ooookay then, when are you letting go of me? I can't even see your face" Yuki shrugged from below, grinning once more.

"Well, FRIEND..." he dragged the word "friend"-referencing just the thing Hikari never wanted to hear about EVER again-yet not annoying him as much, thankfully.

"...you haven't hugged me back yet, Mister + Polite! I'm not going anywhere until you do!" Hikari mentally considered his options. A) hug him back, earning even more stares and possibly both their sisters teasing him (what he didn't know was that they would tease him anyways) B) staying like that until Suzume and Shadow found him, nothing good could come from that.

He sighed again, and hugged hesitantly.

"Heeeeey, people will stare if you look so shy, you know?" Yuki grinned, Hikari frowned and hugged him correctly, letting go precisely before the awkward amount of time, Suzume and Shadow began running at them from behind Yukito.

"Well, I can live with that! What were you worried about, anyways? Not even you can notice the difference between Suzumy and I sometimes, there was little chance anyone would have recog-"

"HIKARI, YOU POLITE-RUDE LITTLE BROTHER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME?!" a voice echoed across

Luminose, as a white-haired girl ran towards her brother...

* * *

_I saw a blinding light, then a swirl of darkness in front of me, I jumped out of my hideout, the two familiar figures turned sharply at me. They were Suzume and Yukito._

"_Wha-Severa! W-what are you doing here?!" Suzume exclaimed, she looked as if I had just seen her doing something she shouldn't have; Yukito's expression was the same._

"_I'm not the only one in the wrong place. What's that?" I asked them with an annoyed tone, pointing at the entity in front of us._

"_N-nothing you should worry about!" Yukito shook his hands nervously, I knew he was lying._

"_Answer me now, honestly" I heard the girl wince, then sigh in defeat._

"_It's…a disturbance…in Dimen-er…Outrealms…" She rubbed her arm guiltily, before turning her violet eyes to me._

"_Is it bad? Be honest" It was Yukito's time to wince, he turned to it slowly._

"_Well…yeah. One wrong turn of the swirl and could mix or destroy more than one world, it…it was an accident…"_

"_Just…forget it, we can sort it out…"_

* * *

"Gah!" I bolted awake on my bed.

"One of those dreams again..."

I saw dim light shining through the curtains, signaling me it was around nine in the morning. The few birds that stayed were singing cheerfully and small dots of shadows constantly moved back and forth at the other side of the window, a perfect winter morning.

It had been two months after the Halloween incident, and Christmas was near. Sadly, that also implied a small obstacle in my "heroic" journey: snowstorms.

I had around half a month to train with Brady-as I had promised-before the snow began to fall along with the temperature, something my little pokémon didn't react to correctly, and both caught a cold that officially finished my training.

Then came the worst, Ricken's fiancée (engaged at parents' choice when born, but also his female best friend) Maribelle was a healer, as Brady had described her, she cared for mine and my friends' pokémon while we took walks and the like, then the snowstorms began, and she completely forbid us from going out.

I was stuck in Brady's house with my friends playing monopoly or Smash or whatever for a MONTH before Maribelle even CONSIDERED letting us out, and another week to barely let us go to the market.

Laurent told us the legendary Ice Bird was probably angry for some reason, and Brady advised us to always keep a camera in hand, just in case we saw it.

Half a month later the snow was still too thick to go to the next route, and so we were forced to continue the blizzard Smash U marathons in Brady's house.

Inigo had the idea to plan our journey ahead instead of mastering every videogame character all day, we set a route following all gyms and with some stops to beaches and the like to rest once in a while, everyone agreed and we went back to our business in about an hour.

I checked the calendar, December 24th.

I smiled a bit and jumped off my bed to change into my pokémon training clothes, slipping the signature jacket Kalm had kindly borrowed me some time ago, claiming he had a red one too for himself.

The jacket was a bit big for me, but it was really warm, and let me tell you I really needed that.

I walked out of the room I temporarily shared with Cynthia-the latter nowhere to be seen-and hopped down the stairs to find Inigo had cooked pancakes for everyone, such a success that Kalm had to hide two pancakes for me.

I sat between him and Gerome, ignoring the fact that the masked young man had immediately left the table-'RUDE!'-. Kalm handed me my breakfast with a smile. Over the past two months he had miraculously overcome his shyness, exactly as Cynthia had told me, now after the Halloween incident we were almost best friends.

I thanked him and returned the smile, I didn't really notice-I was too busy eating-but Kalm stared at me for a second after that.

It was almost Christmas and I couldn't have been happier about it. Maribelle had promised to let us go to Luminose via Fly with Ricken and Henry's help. Brady refused to go since someone had to cover Ricken's spot in the gym, and somehow he was WAY more sensitive to cold than the rest of us, he certainly didn't look forward to walk around a frozen city.

"Are you sure you're gonna wear that, Sev?! You'll freeze!" Cynthia exclaimed, totally overreacting-even if I was a bit cold...-.

"She's right, Sev. At least put on some jeans or you'll freeze to extinction!" Yarne followed, the moment I foresaw Laurent's incoming lecture I ran to my bedroom and changed my outfit to the one Mother had thrown into my bag, just blue jeans and a green pokéball T-shirt. Of course, with Kalm's jacket over it.

Everyone was ready now, Kalm and I switched jackets to match our outfits better-his blue eyes and my red hair-and we went outside.

* * *

Henry stood next to Ricken and showed us his signature smile, he didn't seem affected by the cold, somehow...

"Hey-o, everyone! Ricken told me you wanted to get to Luminose ASAP, right?" He grinned, Inigo sighed.

"We're not in a hurry, we just want to-"

"Okay then! I know the fastest way to get there!" He released an Abra from his pokéballs

"Laetus, use Teleport!" He exclaimed happily, a white light surrounded us completely, forcing me to close my eyes...

* * *

"Aaaand welcome to Lumi-muh?" Henry half-exclaimed, we weren't at Luminose City, we were in the middle of Santalune Forest. And, strangely enough, there seemed to be some kind of commotion nearby.

"Laetus? What's wrong?" The white-haired boy whispered at his Abra, the small pokémon whined sadly.

"He says something dragged him here...something strong, but it faded already..." he explained, yet no one asked about his ability to understand Laetus, we were all too focused on the voices from the other side of the curtain of leaves.

"It was WORTH the try, okay? It could've saved us!" A voice yelled, I started following it carefully, the rest of my group close behind. I heard a second person groan exasperated, then the sound of something like...bells?

A woman's voice followed, yet her voice seemed almost...without emotion. "Master, the power of the goddesses within you seems to have dissipated the moment you attempted to channel it, there is a 90% probability that it has returned to-"

The second voice chuckled lightly, interrupting the woman.

"You are too naive, Spirit of the Sword. Can't you figure out with that brilliant head of yours what this means?" The whole scene came to view for me, I gasped.

The only normal person in sight was the first voice, it belonged to a boy somewhere around sixteen years old, his hair was dark honey blonde, and had a green pointed hat over it and falling behind his head, his clothes were some kind of uniform in a matching green color, chain armor underneath and brown boots with a blue sword and a metal shield strapped to his back. There was just one thing that stood out, he had pointed ears.

His blue eyes suddenly turned from the argument and scanned the bushes where we were hiding, I pulled the person next to me by their hair pretty carelessly, later I found out he was Kalm and was forced to apologize by Laurent.

Next in the "seemingly normal" list was the man he was arguing with. He was fairly taller than the blue-eyed boy and-even if he was pretty thin-seemed WAY stronger than him, yet I could see he was...*ahem*...not in touch with fashion, AT ALL. Underneath a long red cape with a tall neck and diamond marks below, he was wearing an EXTREMELY TIGHT white sleeveless suit with diamonds cut from the fabric, he had a yellow silk belt with a red diamond on the side. 'diamonds everywhere... *sigh* seriously?'. Half of his chest was exposed under the cape and a golden band could be seen on his arm from my point of view. His hair was white like Shadow's and his skin was a light gray, his ears pointed too. He followed the first person's glance and I managed to glimpse at his eyes, they were the darkest brown I had ever seen, he had a diamond tattoo below his left eye and under his white hair.

He shrugged and turned to the silent woman once again, a defiant expression on his face.

"Can you, then?" He simply asked, the woman raised her lifeless glance.

"No, I am afraid I do not see your point" he chuckled again.

The woman was stranger than the last two, for starters, she was floating next to the first person and her face was completely blue, eyes included, instead of arms she had something like wings, similar to silk and each in a different shade of blue, floating at her sides. Her hair was short and in the same color as her face. As for her clothes, she had some kind of really short dress with a diamond gem in the center between her wings, under it were full dark blue stockings with teal crossed stripes, her feet ending in heels. She glanced at the boy she called "master" and turned to the white-haired man.

The man's chuckling became louder, everyone could see he was slowly losing composure.

"Well, it means...your little useless goddess has outright abandoned you! She just abandoned not one, but TWO of her chosen heroes, along with one of her most important sages and her oh-so-beloved sword! You saved her world COUNTLESS times and THIS IS HOW SHE THANKS YOU!" he yelled, suddenly his pristine skin cracked in black, lines covering his body.

Just then I heard a flinch, along with some kind of soft purring. I turned to the source of the sound to see two more I had missed.

The owner of the weird sounds was like a small tree with short, pointy legs and arms, its face was a leaf with small carved eyes and mouth that almost covered its entire body, on its back it was carrying a violin bigger than itself, made out of wooden and leaves.

Holding it protectively was a short boy not older than Ricken, he had the same green hat as the other boy and his clothes were also green, even his sword was the same, the difference was that his shield was slightly brighter, his hair was fully blonde, and his eyes were HUGE and black instead of deep blue.

The thought of helping the youngest two crossed my mind, just then I felt Kalm's hand on my shoulder reassuringly, he nodded at me and pointed at a thin passage through the bushes to behind them. I nodded back and began crawling towards it, followed by Kalm.

The man cleared his throat about a minute after his outburst, I glanced at him through the thick leaves to see the lines were slowly disappearing back into the diamond tattoo, his expression softened, but his smile didn't.

"Forgive my little...outburst, I just felt anger surging from within me, the simple memory of when you called me a puppet for following my own Master faithfully even after his "death"...seeing you now as you are, just...abandoned by your master, and STILL struggling to get back to her...you are too foolish to be servants of a goddess, no matter how disrespectful she is" he whipped his hair with his gloved hand, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the small pathway.

I suddenly felt a tap on my leg, Kalm was pointing me to a very confused looking Cynthia.

I signaled her to stay and be silent, and that we were going to rescue the other two, she nodded and told the rest of my group, I saw Laurent mouth me "be careful", I nodded.

"And now, she is not even a goddess anymore, she is just some girl living in a boring, peaceful world. No wonder she needed something interesting to happen-"

"That's ENOUGH, Ghirahim!" The blue eyed boy yelled, the youngest boy lifted his head in surprise. Kalm and I kept on advancing.

"Hmm, how unusual, the lovesick Sky Child wants to speak for once." I heard a growl, probably from the "Sky Child".

Ghirahim chuckled in expectation. "Now, no need for such manners, I believe the boy who turned into a wolf was a different Link".

"Stop-"

"SILENCE, Sky Child! Hear me out and I shall let you speak" he hissed, his mood swinging suddenly. I stopped right behind the boy and nodded at Kalm.

"Hmph! Certainly a legendary hero. The Wind Child behind you had a far worse story than "following a human goddess around because you love her sooooo much and you can't stand a lord asking you nicely to .GO!"

I tapped the boy's back softly, he tensed immediately and glanced back slowly, his black eyes met mine briefly before he glanced back at the commotion. Ghirahim was about to speak again.

"...*sigh* regardless, we should think of how to get back to Hyrule instead of discussing the hero's overrated wisdom" the 'Sky Child' growled again, then turned to the woman.

"Fi, analyze our surroundings please. We're not in our Hyrule or-" I moved back and bumped into Kalm to escape from the boy's gaze.

"-his Hyrule, we don't know what we could find" the woman nodded and looked around, occasionally flying. I turned to the younger boy to see he was already pushing the tree towards us and squeezing inside the pathway. He smiled at me and motioned to let him pass.

"Master, there are numerous life forms currently surrounding us. Nine, to be precise. Also, the Chosen Hero of Winds and the Wind Sage are attempting to escape with the strangers, I advise caution" she said mechanically, I face palmed and stood up.

Kalm and the boy stood carefully too, I saw the man eye us indifferent.

"More children, now? What do you want?" He asked, Kalm stuttered a bit.

"Heh, do not fear me, I have no reasons to kill you" he said confidently, my fists balled as I frowned.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked carefully, his expression turned sarcastic.

"I assume you heard our argument, child. You should be able to find a conclusion yourself" he deadpanned, the "Sky Child" glared at him briefly.

"Don't mind him, please. I'm Link, we came here by accident and I think he-" he pointed at the identical boy.

"-did too" the young boy jumped the bushes with the tree in his arms and turned to us, from Link's side.

"I-I'm Link too, we're from a different world than this one, I think..." he said hesitantly, he seemed really worried about something.

"Ugh, we just need a direction, as a Demon Lord I would prefer to avoid babysitting childish heroes" he sighed in exasperation, Fi floated towards me and stared closely-awkward...-into my eyes, then flew back to the first Link.

"Master, there is a 75% probability that this woman can be trusted" he nodded.

"I'm sorry, do you know of anyone who knows about other worlds?" Suddenly, someone from my group jumped from the bushes, next someone proceeded to pull that person down.

"Oh, me me me! I know someone who can!" He exclaimed, I turned to see Henry hopping in his place with Inigo trying to stop him.

"Are you certain?" Ghirahim asked with an annoyed glance, the boy somehow jumped out of Inigo's grasp.

"'Course I am! They're Palkia and Dialga! They turned me into-"

"Father that's enough!" Inigo exclaimed, everyone slowly turned to the now deep red young man, Henry smiled broadly and grinned a bit.

"Hah! Finally fell into my trap! Whoooo, it feels good to be a dad again!" Ricken's eyes widened, Henry noticed and poked out his tongue.

"Yeah, his mom and I tried to catch Palkia and Dialga once, buuuuuut they kiiiiinda beat the pulp out of us and turned us some years younger than our little kid, now I'm thirteen and he's fifteen!" He exclaimed casually, Ghirahim sighed.

"And I thought the Time Child's story was confusing. Well, I shall trust you, kid...against my better judgment" Henry grinned at Ghirahim's antics, while both Links walked over to me and Kalm.

"So, uh, what's your name?" The older one asked me, I sighed and inhaled deeply, tired of introductions.

"I'm Severa, this is Kalm, those are Cynthia, Laurent, Yarne, Inigo, Gerome, Ricken and Henry" I listed, he blinked for a second and smiled.

"Well, about us, somehow, we're both called Link, Fi here..." he pointed at his sword, the woman nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, the spirit inside my sword, Fi, told me Link is from a time after mine, so...we're kind of relatives, I guess..." the bells returned, and older Link's sword glowed.

"Yes, my Master is the first hero chosen by the goddess, the Wind Master shares the hero's soul" Fi's voice echoed, Kalm opened his mouth as to say something, to avoid more stuttering I was the one to speak.

"Well then! To avoid the 'Link one and Link two' strategy, I think we should take Mr. Fabulous' idea and call you Sky and Wind, set?" Wind giggled a bit, they both nodded.

"By the way, this is Makar. He may seem small, but he's the Wind Sage! He's...a bit shy, but he's nice!" Wind explained, Makar nodded and lowered his head. Each time he moved a sound like Fi's echoed, yet Fi's was mystical; his was like seeds clanking together.

"Sorry! You were putting yourself in danger to help us..." he sighed, Kalm gave him one of his signature sweet smiles.

"Hey, it's okay! We just wanted to help, don't worry" Sky turned to me as Kalm and Wind kept chatting, he seemed nervous.

"So, that one over there is Ghirahim, he shouldn't be here, I don't mean to sound scary, but I'm almost certain I killed him some time ago...be careful around him, that boy Henry and him seem to get along nicely, but one word in the wrong moment could make him explode like he did a while ago, and...he's strong, he wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone, be it child, woman or man, I mean it" he said, a worried frown on his face, I waved my hand.

"My group isn't that dumb, most probably won't even stand near him" he sighed, then blinked.

"Hey...now that I remember, do you know where those...Palkia and Dialga are?" Kalm raised his head, thought for a second and smiled.

"I doubt Henry knows, but I know who might..."

* * *

"Finally! Welcome to Luminose City, everyone! Laetus is better now aaaand we're finally here!" Henry exclaimed, but the exact moment we took a step forward he pulled Ricken back.

"Whoa, where're YOU going, young mister?" He asked, visibly amused. Ricken raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going with them...right?" Henry grinned and petted Laetus.

"'Course not, sir! Nope! You are NOT leaving your fiancée alone on Christmas eve! She'll kill you AND your best friend!" Ricken sighed.

"She threatened you, didn't she?" Henry smiled and motioned us to go away.

"She was really nice! She promised lots and lots of blood! Sadly, she also promised pain, so I had to go with it, wives are scary!" Some seconds after that they teleported back to Santalune, leaving me and my group with the otherworldly strangers.

"If I remember correctly, Suzume informed me that she would be spending Christmas with the fourth member of her 'crazy otaku group', as she described it, and Shadow's twin brother in Luminose, if we keep walking there is a possibility that she might be here" Laurent explained, Sky bended down to whisper in my ear.

"He would certainly get along with Fi" Wind and Kalm laughed a bit, then I saw something that made me sigh in exasperation, somehow, I managed to stop myself from yelling "NOT AGAIN!"

Some meters in front of me was a group even more unusual than the one I had bumped into previously. From it I could pick out Shadow, Suzume and Yukito. There was a black haired boy next to them, he had blue eyes and his hair was parted to the side and in messy bangs, he seemed pretty serious and cool, and his clothes seemed like a mixture between Laurent and Gerome. A conclusion somehow deadpanned in my mind, yet to the day I still can't accept: that was Shadow's twin brother.

Next to said otaku girl was another girl, she had light brown hair with blue strands, her clothes were mostly violet and consisted on a violet short-sleeved shirt, dark blue skirt, purple and pink striped stockings, black and white boots, white short gloves and a simple violet hairband, behind her glasses her eyes were amber and had an extremely confused expression.

The rest of her group...let's say "bizzare",completely.

The first one was like a blue, standing hedgehog, he had white gloves and red sneakers. He seemed like the leader of his weird group, also, to make things weirder, he was somehow eating a chili-dog.

Next to him, I could see a red and black hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a yellow fox, a red echidna (during my endless boredom I had somehow peeked into Laurent's nature books...), and a purple cat, all humanoid and with weird clothing.

Well, I'm already describing, I'll finish describing everything.

Shadow was somehow wearing a punk rocker-like outfit with a Santa hat.

As for the twins, Suzume was wearing a green hippie outfit, a cloth frog cap with arms and gloves, and finally, a line-eyed frog bag hanging from her shoulder at hip-length.

Yukito also had a frog hat and bag, but they were a dark aquamarine color instead of Suzume's turquoise green. His clothes were more like a pop star's in black and silver.

Strangely enough, Shadow didn't seem affected by the cold whatsoever (even if her outfit was completely sleeveless) yet the twins were practically DYING of hypothermia (yeah, medicine books too...).

Anyways, Kalm immediately ran towards Yukito. At the sound of his footsteps, the new girl turned around and saw me, she opened and closed her mouth as to ask herself something and turned to Shadow and the twins.

Next thing I knew, Shadow was dragging me towards them, both Suzume and Shadow seemed pretty excited, and the other girl seemed slightly nervous.

"Hey Sev! What'cha doing here?" Suzume asked while smiling broadly, I fumed at her and was about to start yelling, but Kalm interrupted me and spoke from behind.

"We were coming here for Christmas by teleportation, but we were dragged to Santalune forest and met a strange group, they're looking for Palkia and Dialga" he explained, Yukito scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's...pretty hard to know where they are, actually... You see, we tried to catch them some time ago and they disappeared, since then nobody has seen them..." I heard a commotion surging behind me, Suzume raised her head to see (as Shadow was fighting with the blue hedgehog in the other side).

I turned to see Sky and Ghirahim were fighting once again, but just before Link could draw his sword...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Multiple squeals echoed through Luminose, then two girls scurried to hug the small tree residing on Wind's arms, hearts and flowers floating off them and the sounds of Makar yelling for help.

The last one (along with her brother) hurried to try and speak with Ghirahim, stars on their eyes 'weirdoes…' I thought.

"Uh, Violet? Do you know those…guys?" the blue hedgehog said from next to me (dear goodness, he can speak…). The light brunette sweat dropped, stopping the assault for a second.

"Uh, yeah…from…somewhere…" she stuttered, Shadow kept hugging the tree until something strange happened…

The world around us dissipated in small squares of reality, the floor below us disappeared and gave place to a frightening sight: we were floating high above three different places divided by purple thundering walls. One looked like a semi-destroyed jungle with traces of technology, the other had floating purple stone slabs with void amongst them, and the last one was monochrome and its structure was unstable. Clouds occasionally blocked our view of the surface as they peacefully drifted beneath our feet, yet the view was not peaceful at all.

Many gasped behind me, me included. Once Luminose had faded completely a growl echoed around us, the growl of a dragon.

I turned in fear to the source of such a sound to see not one dragon, but two. One was royal blue with turquoise lines, with diamonds protruding in slabs all around its body, along with a clear blue diamond incrusted in its chest. The other one was pearl white, purple lines across its body and two shield-like circles on its arms, each with a pink pearl incrusted.

I was completely oblivious to the origin of those dragons, but four out of the five enigmatic children knew much more than me.

"Palkia and Dialga, huh? This would explain why we couldn't find you" Yukito muttered, Shadow had a look of defiance plastered on her face, confidence flowing from her, while Suzume and Hikari and seemed concerned for something, eyeing the dragons with frowns, precaution evident in their faces. Violet seemed as clueless and scared as me.

A different growl echoed from the blue dragon, it shook its head violently, in rage. Yukito frowned too after it ended.

"Our existence itself defies your "laws", I believe it would be hard not to break them" Yukito replied confidently at the noise. I tapped on Suzume's shoulder. As if reading my mind, she replied absentmindedly.

"It's like a different language, we can understand it, I'll explain later" she whispered, not tearing her gaze from the dragons one second.

The growls began again, now coming from the white dragon. Shortly after the blue one continued.

Suzume's eyes widened in panic, but she quickly swallowed her fear and spoke, meaning to stop her brother from speaking.

"W-we shall accept your punishment, yet we ask of you to be fair, as our friends did not commit our sins!" she yelled nervously, trying her best to speak formally. Another growl answered her.

Shadow smirked immediately 'Dear goodness, if Suzume doesn't stop her, we're doomed' I thought, Suzume seemed to notice her gesture as well, but instead tried thinking on another answer, bad move.

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what! We ARE stronger than you, we could kick you so hard you wouldn't even know what hit you!" she exclaimed, everyone in my team, Violet's team and Sky's team gasped, face-palmed or grimaced at her answer, even if most couldn't understand the conversation.

Suddenly, the Dragons' skin began to crack, as it fell of, I could see the changes it made.

For the blue dragon, its crystal royal blue skin fell apart and turned a dark navy color. As for its lines, as they crumbled down they were replaced for a flowing current of red and orange, finally, its clear blue crystal cracked, and turned a blood red color.

The white dragon had similar features, its pearl-colored skin cracked into a dark greyish pink, its lines to the same red-orange currents of light, and both of its pearls a matching blood red.

The Dragons roared harshly at the same time, once their changes came to an end, glaring at us with deep red eyes, then, I finally understood their voices, for words that drained the blood from my face.

"Fall to the land below and face the consequences of your actions!"

The invisible floor below our feet immediately dissipated, thus we began falling through the sky.

I screamed, of course, as most did. I could see Shadow trying to reach her brother's hand, Suzume clinging to Yukito's hand desperately while stretching the other towards Violet, who was trying to grab both her and Shadow. Yarne had an extreme panic attack and Cynthia, who was grabbing both of his hands, was constantly yelling his name, in an attempt to wake him from his fear. Laurent was also yelling at Yarne while gripping Gerome's and Inigo's hands.

Most in Sky's group were calmer than us, with the exception of Wind and Makar who were trying desperately not to look down. The hedgehog's team wasn't so different, only the blue hedgehog was being choked by the pink one while screaming, and the cat seemed to be in a state similar to Yarne's.

There was one person missing. I turned my head sharply to every direction until I saw a strand of black hair next to me; I felt a hand grab mine firmly.

Bright blue eyes stared deeply into my scared red ones, he pulled my hand softly to grab the other one, we were face to face now. He attempted to smile, but it only came as nervous as it could.

"A-are you okay?!" he yelled, I could barely hear him with the wind on my ears.

"Y-yes! Are you?!"

"Yeah! I'm okay!" I glanced at the rest, most had stopped screaming, but they were scared nothenless, the fear clear on their faces.

The surface came closer each time, we were falling right in the middle of the three worlds, the thundering wall cracking and roaring below us. Kalm tightened his grip on my hand.

The exact moment I glanced into his eyes, a strong wind soared across all of us, Kalm yelled something undecipherable at me and held tighter, to the point of pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me. I could see some people pushed towards us by the same wind, while others were torn from us and fell in a different direction. We were being divided into the three worlds…

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I…did it again…**

**I'm serious! It totally TORNS my heart to leave such cliffhangers, I mean, yeah, I'm not particularly encouraged by the number of reviews in my fics , but that doesn't mean I want to be cruel! I reallyreallyreally wanna finish this **

**Anyways, there's gonna be something different with the next chapters, Sev won't be able to narrate all three worlds, but…the OC's will! Y-yay…**

**Please don't kill me **

**So, there will be THREE continuations to this side-story, one will be written by the amazing Sonikku fanfiction author PurpleComet5 narrating as Violet! The second will be written by the Chibi writer and co-planner of this story KyuubiKR8 who miraculously said "yes" to writing something, she'll be narrating as Shadow and may swap POV's with Hikari. Finally, I'll be writing the last part with Suzume's POV, and it's pretty unlikely for me to swap the POV with Yuki.**

**Finally, I wanna test my few readers' crossover knowledge! Each world was decided by each co-writer, and they're part of each's favorite videogame fandom. Can you tell which world was decided by whom OR name the worlds? (you can go to our profiles, I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out there) go ahead and try! We'll spoil it when we publish our chapters, so hurry!**

**FIVE-MINUTE-AFTER-POST-EDIT! **

**WHYYYYYY?! I forgot to edit again -.-'**

**A-anyways, to anyone who saw this BEFORE this update...consider yourself extremely lucky (or...unlucky, however you wanna see it)**

**Er...Comet's gonna kill me for this, but I posted this in a hurry...again, and I didn't have time to send it to her for revision, and so...remember the conversation between the twins, Shadow and the dragons? You...weren't supposed to see what the dragons said, sorry -.-' :'(**

**BUUUUT I've erased that now, don't worry, this little easter (Christmas?) egg won't be an easter egg by Suzume's and Shadow's chapters :3**

**So, I sincerely apologise for my...slip-up...'s**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
